jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Decoration
Overview Map decorations are decorations on/near the road that help make the Jailbreak map feel more realistic and/or full. These can include from stop signs to street lights to road lines. Most decoration does not have a purpose other than realism and, of course, decoration. Down below is a full list of all decorations in Jailbreak. Note that more may be added in future updates, and some might be removed. List Of Decorations in Jailbreak Stop Signs Four stop signs are located in the City at the intersection near the Bank and Gun Shop 2. They can also be found at the entrance/exit to the parking lot of Train Station 1, and at any railroad crossing. Most players ignore these and do not stop at them. They do not have the "STOP" text. Billboards There are only two billboards in the entire Jailbreak ''map. One is located in the Town, the other one is located next to the mountain in front of the Prison. Both billboards change color depending on the season or update theme. By default, the billboards are yellow. As of now, the billboards are not advertising anything. Like in real-life, billboards have lights on top of them that light up at night. Street lights These are the most common and easy-to-spot decorations in ''Jailbreak. Like in real life, street lights light up in dark areas and at night. In Jailbreak, street lights are not solid, and players can drive/walk through them. Collision is turned off. Traffic Lights/Signals These are the second most common decoration in the game, behind street lights. You can find these at any intersection, except one in the City that has stop signs (as mentioned above). Traffic lights in Jailbreak ''do not function and do not light up at night. Road Lines Road lines can be found at any road that is 2 or more lanes. There is also a pair of white lines on the side of each road. Most roads have double-solid yellow lines, intended to mean that vehicles cannot drive left to pass slower vehicles. Some roads have white single-solid lines that are intended to mean that vehicles can pass to the left. Some roads have no lines, meaning that they only have one lane. Most players ignore the road lanes because it is easier to drive in the middle of the road. Parking lots have several white lines, hinting parking spaces. Sidewalks These, obviously, can be found to the side of roads in ''Jailbreak. Most players do not walk on the sidewalks, but rather drive their vehicles. If players have to walk, they usually just walk in the middle of the road. Telephone Poles There is only one group of these that is in Jailbreak. Since phones do not exist in Jailbreak, telephone poles are purely cosmetic. The only group of telephones that are in Jailbreak ''can be found at the outskirts Desert/Dunes. The Dirtbike also has two spawn points, which are both at telephone poles. Realistic Grass These spawn near the City Criminal Base near the Train tracks. Trivia * This addition was a highly requested feature on the Trello. * Most of these were added on the ''Official Release ''of ''Jailbreak. * The traffic lights do not change, they're mainly cosmetic and help make the world of Jailbreak feel more realistic and full. * You can actually drive through traffic lights, stop signs, and street lights. They aren’t solid. * These were delayed an update due to conflicting glitches/bugs. * In the Fall 2018 Update, stop signs were made octagonal instead of hexagonal. Category:Gameplay Category:Features